


dress up in a primary colored flower

by ken (club_hot)



Category: Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/club_hot/pseuds/ken
Summary: yoongi hopes they never stop kissing.





	

yoongi thinks about kissing zhou mi over and over again. he thinks about how his lips feel against his and how he wants it to last longer next time.

and then yoongi thinks about how drunk zhou mi probably was that night and how maybe he did it because he felt like he had to and yoongi decides it's best he hides in his room until he stops thinking about it. (as if that's going to help him with liking zhou mi. totally.)

it all resolves into yoongi convincing himself he has things to do, things he just has to get busy with at the moment but it's all so he doesn't have to face zhou mi. writing sappy love songs turns out to be his thing.

for a week, yoongi thinks this is it. he can forget about it and so far he's doing a good job not thinking about the kiss (not really) and he can also pretend zhou mi totally does not make his heart race so fast it's going to jump out of his chest one day. it's all chill and fun (especially with all the lies yoongi told himself this week) until zhou mi shows up. 

it feels like forever since he last saw him and he looks different, he's dyed his hair and he's wearing make up that he knows yoongi doesn't like. he's waiting for yoongi to say something (probably really stupid) and yoongi can't think of anything else except that he should've turned up at zhou mi's apartment the next morning when he woke up with that massive headache and the feeling of zhou mi's lips against his.

"hi," is what yoongi says because he knows anything else won't make any sense. he closes his eyes for a second because he has no idea what to expect from zhou mi. is he upset? angry? probably both because yoongi needs to get his shit together. 

zhou mi grabbing his face and kissing him was the last thing yoongi thought was going to happen. it's nice, it feels great and zhou mi's lips are soft. this time, yoongi's not counting how long they have been kissing and he's not thinking about how much of an ass he is for hiding in his room even through he should, instead he thinks about zhou mi and how he likes the smell of his cologne. 

yoongi puts one of his hand into zhou mi's hair and the other one is resting on his shoulder and what zhou mi does is pull him closer. 

yoongi hopes they never stop kissing.


End file.
